


Forever and Always

by Gautiers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Smut, sylvain absolutely adores his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gautiers/pseuds/Gautiers
Summary: Sylvain's been away from his wife for almost a month and by the time he comes home, he's a starved man.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> pure, unfiltered 5am smut. enjoy ya thirsty readers. sylvain stans where u at

Sylvain is irritated. Beyond irritated. In fact, he’s ready to throttle all of the many men surrounding his beautiful wife as they crowd her for praise or consolement for their most recent lesson in faith magic. He’s finally come home to his beloved after weeks of work in Gautier and finds the new students all over his wife. How dare they ogle her when she’s not looking and act like forlorn puppies with no owner! Have they no shame? Of course, it’s understandable they all seek her attention, given her mysterious charms, her beautiful brain, and utterly sinful --

“Hey, control your face, you stupid monkey.”

The red-headed Margrave startles at the amber-eyed mercenary who had suddenly appeared at his side. “Felix! I keep telling you to stop doing that!”

Felix rolls his eyes in annoyance. “It’s not my fault your head’s in the gutter. Someone will kill you one day.”

“You. You’re going to kill me.”

“A pleasure I’d love to have, but not today. Maybe you should watch your back more often instead of those little whelps.”

Again, Sylvain’s fiery irritation flares up, and he wishes his gaze could burn each and every student barring him from Byleth. After nearly a month of being apart, he has every intention of whisking her away to monopolize her time and body, and these damn brats were wasting his precious time. As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder, and he was, and is, positively _ yearning _ for his wife.

Beside him, Felix chortles. “Wait, are you jealous? _ You _?”

Sylvain blinks. Him? Jealous? Of these precocious brats? “Absolutely not,” Sylvain replies indignantly. “What do I have to be jealous of? I’m married to her, and they’re not. No, I am not jealous. No.”

“Well, it looks like one of them is giving her a love letter.”

“A _ what _?!”

In a panicked frenzy, Sylvain whips his head around, only to see that Byleth is finishing up with her last student. He doesn't need to turn around to see Felix's smug face.

"Will you say it, or shall I?"

"We don't need to say anything."

"Say what?"

If he isn’t so embarrassed, Sylvain would have melted at Byleth's large, curious gaze. _ She's still so cute, dammit. _

“Sylvain?” Again, her large eyes are full of inquiry and intrigue. 

“Nothing,” the Margrave dismisses. “Felix was just leaving. Isn’t that right, _ Felix _?”

The mercenary pauses for a moment, wondering if he should say anything at all, but alas, he shrugs and decides to spare his comrade. “I only came to visit my father’s grave. I leave in the morning." And with that, he leaves.

Byleth chuckles next to her husband. “He’s still as aloof as ever. I’m glad to see nothing’s changed.”

“It’s been two years since the end of the war. I wish he’d loosen up a little, settle down somewhere.”

“Do you think he’d be willing to lecture here at the Monastery?”

“I think you could get him to teach a swordsman workshop. The fight hasn’t left him, that’s for sure. Have you eaten yet? I could make us dinner, just the two of us tonight.”

“I’d love that.”

The two make a stop at the marketplace for fresh ingredients, and then taking her own, smaller hand in his, Sylvain begins heading towards their quarters, which is a newly constructed segment of the Cathedral that comes built with a kitchen, living room, and rather spacious bedroom. There’s a small smile on her lips in his peripheral vision, and his heart blossoms at the sight. She seems to have become more beautiful than the last time he’d seen her.

Squeezing his hand a little tighter (and in turn, his heart), Byleth sidles a little closer to Sylvain to catch more of the warmth she’s missed. “Did you manage to solve things at home with the Sreng? I know you were worried about rising tensions between them and your people.”

Sylvain sighs and gives her a tired smile. “I think things will be okay for the time being, but if we don’t start negotiations and implement the new laws, I’m afraid we may have a bit of a fight on our hands.”

Ever since the end of the war, Sreng has been attempting to push their territory past the mountains that guard Gautier’s northern territories. Sylvain suspects that news of the war’s end drove them to begin encroaching on Gautier territory while troops and supplies were low. Multiple complaints and concerns have been brought to Sylvain’s attention, hence his nearly month-long absence to quell the unease of his people and begin peaceful negotiations with Sreng. 

“I guess even with me as a wife, they’re aren’t fearful,” Byleth chuckles wryly. 

“Even Dimitri’s name doesn’t scare them.”

That evening, Byleth and Sylvain enjoy his hearty fish and bean soup, something he’d learned to make after Byleth had mentioned offhand that it was a dish she’d come to love after teaching at the Monastery during the first year. It is a happy memory the Archbishop enjoys, since she had accidentally found Sylvain in the kitchens one day, learning from the head chef and accidentally burning the fish the first time around. Needless to say, he was quite embarrassed at being found out, but successfully mastered the dish in no time.

Byleth spoons the last of the soup into her mouth, and she smiles gleefully with a warm belly. “I’ve missed your cooking since you’ve been gone, Sylvain,” she sighs. “No matter how many times I try to make this myself, I can never get the spices right.”

These words go right over the Margrave’s head as he stares, smitten, at his wife. He still isn’t used to seeing her smile, so in the rare instances that she does, he’s utterly captivated it. Even now, he counts his lucky stars that she accepted his proposal all those months ago. 

“Sylvain? Do I have something on my face?”

His eyes flicker back to attention, and he grins. “Oh, you’ve just got beauty all over your face, that’s all.”

Goddess, he adores the pink flush of her face, as well. He doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of her expressions, and speaking of expressions, there are many others he’s been craving to see in the time he’s been away.

Sylvain clears his throat and begins clearing away the dishes. “Shall we go to bed?”

Byleth looks surprised. “Of course. You must be tired after travelling back here. Here, let me take care of the dishes and --”

Her wrist feels small as he stops and pulls her into his arms. “Byleth, I wasn’t suggesting I was tired, but rather,” he can feel her stiffen in his hold as he brushes a slow-burning kiss just beneath her ear, “_ amorous _.”

“...Oh.”

And just like that, she melts in his arms.

•.°•.○.•°.•

They’re a tangle of legs and arms as they struggle to make it back to the bedroom. Sylvain struggles hard to reign in his desires until they make it onto the bed. He’d have rather taken her right on the dining room table, but that isn’t how he wants to treat her tonight. It’s been too long since he’s held her last, and the burning desire for her makes it hard to control himself.

Their clothes are a trail to the bedroom, tossed haphazardly and strewn across the room without care. 

“Sylvain,” she breathes as he kisses softly and bites sharply up and down her neck. Byleth’s head is spinning. She can feel his hands everywhere on her; they massage her breasts, grab her bottom, spread her legs so he can settle between the core of her and grind _ oh, so deliciously _against her clit. 

And then he slows down.

He remembers that he wants to enjoy her, have his way with her, have her have her way with him, whatever it may be. _ Slowly _ , he reminds himself. _ Gently _.

With great deliberation, his lips meld with hers, a gentle cadence that has her moaning for more. Their tongues twine together, hot and wanting, and all the while, Sylvain takes pleasure in feeling Byleth’s hips roll against his with every stroke of his tongue.

“I’ve missed you,” he sighs between kisses, beginning to make his trek lower down her body. He takes a hardened nipple between his lips, letting his teeth sink in just so and feeling her buck beneath him. 

Byleth cries out, a wanton moan on the tip of her tongue. “Oh, Sylvain, I’ve missed you all this time.” She relishes in the flaming heat of his desire, feeling shivers run up and down her body as his tongue laves across her other nipple. Then his fingers dip inside her, hot and thick and agonizingly slow, and she lets out a sigh of pleasure with how deep he enters her.

Feeling how wet she is for him, seeing her desire for him, it gives Sylvain an utterly heady feeling. He can’t think straight, can barely see straight. He presses open mouthed kisses down the flat of her belly and down the curve of her hip, his nails trailing lightly behind and making her twitch. Then it’s up the inside of her thigh where he nips and bites and watches red blossom along her skin like roses. 

“Please,” she pants. “Sylvain, _ please _.”

He pumps his fingers in and out of her at the same, slow, agonizing pace. “Patience, my love,” he breathes, right onto her entrance. He’s so hard for her, and simply watching her pant -- face flushed and breasts heaving -- only makes him harder, and painfully so. “I don’t want to hurt you, I want to enjoy you.” He gives her clit one quick kiss before he flicks it with his tongue and then works her with his mouth and fingers.

Byleth feels as though she’s gone mad. The combination of his tongue and fingers has her cries of pleasure echoing lasciviously across the stone walls of their room. She can feel her desire building right in her core, a coil waiting to be unsprung, a dam waiting to be unleashed. The heat is almost too much to bear as she fists the sheets in her hands in an effort to contain herself.

Meanwhile, Sylvain’s mouth continues doing divine work, lapping up everything that drips out of her, sucking and kissing her clit, and feeling her clench around his fingers. He curls them inside her, her moans and the wet sounds of her an angelic hymn in his ears.

“Sylvain,” she gasps as he hits a particularly sweet spot, “I -- I’m almost there, I --”

He can tell she’s close to climaxing with how tightly she squeezes onto him. Goddess, he can come just from watching her. But not yet. He wants to see her come first, know that she feels good and is sated before he releases.

Byleth whines a little when Sylvain pulls away, robbing her of her long-awaited climax. Instead, he trails his kisses back up her body until they meet at her lips once again. “Together,” he sighs against her mouth. “I want to come together.” 

She can only nod, as words have left her completely.

He nestles in close to her body, letting his cock rub against her clit languidly. “Do you want me to put it in?” he asks, kissing at the sensitive skin beneath her earlobe. 

His voice rumbles deliciously in her ear, and she nods, but that doesn’t seem to be enough for him. 

“Tell me, Byleth.”

She whimpers softly, attempting to grasp his cock and only to have him pull away.

Sylvain kisses her cheek and teases a finger into her entrance. “Tell me, please?” He is going to combust soon if he isn’t inside her within the next ten seconds.

Byleth wraps her arms around his neck and brings him down closer to her. Her words are a soft plea, shuddering and delirious and libertine. “Please, Sylvain, I want you inside me.” And he wastes no time answering her request.

The length of him enters her with ease. She can feel him stretching her, filling her. It’s a delicious, familiar ache inside as he slowly rocks his hips against hers. Sylvain is nothing but corded muscle above her, a man carved from marble and he’s inside her, pleasuring her to her wit’s end and Goddess, she loves him madly.

“I can’t tell you how many nights I’ve imagined this.” 

Sylvain’s words are a breathy sigh laden with passion. “How I’ve longed for you.” Another deep thrust. “How I’ve _ craved _ you.” And another.

His lips meet hers in a messy kiss as he continues to thrust into her, gyrating and feeling her squeeze so, so tightly around him. He brings a hand down between them to rub circles around her clit, and she clenches even harder around him at the additional stimulation.

She cries out as his fingers deftly work her, his length slamming into the deepest parts of her. “Sylvain, faster,” she moans. She can feel it, the edge of release, the freefall of pleasure. She can feel it so closely stars are beginning to cloud her vision. “_ Please,_ I’m almost there.”

He grunts with the effort in increasing his speed. Byleth squeezes even harder around him, he can feel her nails digging into his skin and her legs wrapping around his hips and he knows she’s so close to tipping over the edge. “Just a little more,” he begs, “A little more and I --”

Byleth cries out, her orgasm slamming into her like a bull as she spasms beneath him. Molten lava bursts from her core, fills her veins, and reaches out to the tips of her toes, making them curl and her body convulse in a mind-blowing explosion of pleasure. Sylvain is quick to follow suit; seeing her undoing triggers his and he comes, long and hard. He only has enough energy to muster a few more weak thrusts of his hips before collapsing on top of his beloved wife.

Their panting is the only sound that fills the room. They stay like that, enjoying the post-coital bliss and the high of an amazing orgasm. 

Byleth kisses along Sylvain’s neck and jaw, relishing their closeness. “I love you,” she sighs breathlessly. “So much.”

Sylvain turns his head to skim the tip of his nose against her cheek. “Say that again.”

“I love you, Sylvain.”

He kisses her cheek and lays them on their sides. “Again.”

She pushes the sweat locks of hair that clings to his face away from his beautiful eyes. “I’ll love you forever and always.”


End file.
